<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Am I so thin that you can see through? (I've been sleeping with the light off) by WinterWandering</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009915">Am I so thin that you can see through? (I've been sleeping with the light off)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering'>WinterWandering</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I think?, Implied/Referenced Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which history takes it's own back </p><p>title from wallows' scrawny</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommyinnit &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Am I so thin that you can see through? (I've been sleeping with the light off)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacethey/gifts">Spacethey</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy stands, eyes wide as he stands over the corpse of Dream- who’s dead, he’s dead, he’s finally gone -bloody axe held tightly in his grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy? Tommy, you did it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s bowled over, dropping the axe in his surprise and Tubbo’s hugging him tightly. “Tommy, we’re free! We’re finally free!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond starts chuckling wetly, relief clear in his voice as he wraps his arms around Tubbo, burying his face into the other’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wil?!” There’s a sharp shout from Phil, and Tommy peeks his head up from where it lay, only to see his brother vanishing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s stomach lurches, and he knows what this means. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can feel it already, the tug of death pulling at him, like strings on a puppet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>History wanted its pawns back. Back to their rightful places in the storybooks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was fine.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>History rights its wrongs, after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, Tommy let himself go, letting himself dissolve. Ready to go back into that void, into that cold nothingness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s in a flower field. And he’s warm, for the first time in a long, long while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur’s with him, happy and cheerful and whole.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s safe, no longer near Dream, nor is he hurt.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s okay. He’s okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s safe. He’s okay. He’s- well, not alive -but he’s healthy. And that's true. That’s true for the first time in a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that won’t change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not now, not never again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LEE MY BELOVED!!!! (/p)</p><p>THANK YOU FOR THIS PROMPT!!!!</p><p>NOW CRY.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>